I'm In Love With My Co-star: A Ross & Calum Fanfiction
by AwesomeKid08
Summary: This tells how two best friends realized that they were much more than that. This is the story of how this happened and when they both realized that they were gay.
1. One Shirtless Ross

It all started when they were filming the episode Songwriting & Starfish. Just a normal day on the set of Austin & Ally. They were just about to film the beach scene. The director had originally planned for Ross to wear a T-Shirt for this scene, but at the last second he said he wanted Ross shirtless. It was to add a little bazaam to the episode.

Ross had never had his shirt off in an episode before, but he agreed to it because he realized that he had nothing to be ashamed of. "I do have a very nice body," he said.

Calum was also to be set in this scene. He was kind of getting nervous about Ross having his shirt off. He wasn't gay but he always had a little bit of a bro crush on him, nothing special though.

So, the time came where it was ready to shoot. They all got in places on the beach and Ross ripped his shirt off, feeling very confident. Thats when Calum walked over and he saw Ross. He was awed. Those abs and muscles, he was gorgeous.

Ross then started flexing to show off to the ladies, especially Laura whom he had a crush on. That sent Calum over the edge, he knew at that moment he must be gay, because he couldn't stop staring at those perfect abs. It was when the director shouted action, that took him out of his phase.

As they started the scene Calum looked down and realized he was very hard. He was about to go on, but he couldn't like that so he shouted "I have to go to the bathroom," so he could go and relax. He got up and sprinted as fast as he could so no one would notice what was happening down there.

In the bathroom he realized he just needed to finish shooting and then go home immediately. He would try not to look at Ross. After seeing himself in the mirror he kind of figured he wasn't hot enough for Ross even if he was gay.

After he was relaxed he went back looking disappointed. He finished the scene and went home to think about emotions. He could only stare at shirtless pictures of Ross from the internet. "What am I going to do?" he thought.

Back at the studio Ross was talking to Laura about Calum

"I don't know he was acting really weird today, almost like he was nervous around me."

"And when he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, it looked like he was hiding something."

"Ya it did seem that way, well whatever, see ya later"

But that really got Ross thinking about what was up with him. They had always had a good friendly relationship, and he had a slight bro crush on Calum, but that doesn't mean anything. Hmmmm.


	2. Awkward

For the next three episodes of the show Ross and Calum didn't really speak to each other unless they had to. But four episodes later about a month or two later, it was time to film Filmmaking & Fear Breaking. Ross was set to be shirtless for just a short amount of time.

Calum absolutely freaked out, but he had a plan, he just wouldn't look at Ross no matter what happened, but that plan failed. It was the scene where he had to videotape Austin as the lifeguard. As soon as Ross ripped his shirt was off, Calum freaked. Those beautiful abs and arms with that perfect blond hair. Ughh he was gorgeous.

They had to do the scene like 10 times cause Calum kept messing up. After the scene he tried to escape as quickly as possible, but Ross caught him first. At this point Calum had a huge erection which couldn't be controlled.

Ross said to him, "You have been acting very weird, can we talk in private"

"Can you put a shirt on first?" Calum said.

Ross asked why but then looked down and saw Calum fidgeting with himself. Busted. Ross put it on and they went and found a place in private in his dressing room.

"Ok spill it," Ross said, "You haven't even been looking or talking to me for the past month, and-"

"I-"

"And when you do look at me it's like you're seeing an angel."

"I can ex-"

"And then you act nervous and want me to put a shirt on and I look down and you messing around, so whats up"

"Just nothing I don't know?"

"I know thats a lie." Ross stated sounding annoyed, "This all started about a month ago when we were filming that beach scene and I didn't have a shirt on. So I'm gonna ask you something and you better answer honestly."

At that second Calum knew he was busted, and his career was probably over but at the same time he knew this needed to come out because he was sick of hiding it.

Ross asked, "Do you have feelings for me and are you gay?"

Calum noded slowly, "yes."

"Did you realize this from that day or earlier."

"It was that day, one minute I thought I was a normal straight guy, though I never had a girlfriend," said Calum, "but then I saw you with your perfect body, and I really noticed how much I had feelings for you."

"Well why didn't you tell me that," said Ross.

"Cause I knew that it would ruin my career and...and..."

"And...what?"

"I knew that even if you were gay, I would never be hot enough for you, because you are just so hot and perfect."

Ross was stunned, he didn't know what to do or say.

"So, are you gay," Calum asked, "Cause I really want to kiss you right now and you can take your shirt off again and we can have a grand old time."

'I got to go," Ross said angrily storming out.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Ah damn, why did I say that." Calum cried out as he left the studio.


	3. A Chat With Riker

When Ross got home he was freaking out, he didn't realize that he had that effect on Calum so much, But, he didn't leave out of anger, he left because he had confused feelings, and he kind of liked Calum back. Secretly Ross had been "doing it" with his brothers, especially Riker for the past month. It started out as an experiment, but eventually both of them found it to be amazing, better than with girls.

Ross hadn't realized he was completely gay until this moment. He thought that it was just some fun with his brother, but it was more than that. When Ross realized he had had that effect on Calum, he felt great. He had never had someone tell him he was perfect, and it meant a lot when Calum said it. He was so conflicted, so he decided to talk to someone he trusted, Riker.

He was by the pool with his shirt off, man he was hot but not as hot as Ross. Ross decided to take his shirt off too because it helped them to connect better.

"Hey how's it goin little bro," said Riker, "You're lookin pretty hot today."

"Same to you."

"So whats up?" Riker asked.

"Um something has been going on and I needed to ask you something."

"Wait me first," Riker said, "I think we both know that what is going on at night is much more than just an experiment, because I just can't get enough of you."

"That is exactly what I was thinking, I am so glad you think so too."

"So is that all?" Riker said.

"No actually I wanted to talk to you about Calum, he has feelings for me and I think I have the same feelings back, I don't know what to do."

"Just tell him. It would be perfect and no one else has to know, I mean if your sure he is gay too."

"Oh he is," Ross said, "He can't stop staring at me and he said himself."

"I say go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Thanks for the advice man, I appreciate it."

"And one more thing," Riker said, "If you want, I would still love to mess around with you at night, cause your really good at it."

"I'd love too." said Ross happily.


	4. Confessions

A week later, Calum and Ross were back at the studio together. Calum wouldn't even look at Ross. He was just so disappointed and looking at him mad him even sadder.

Right before it was time to shoot Ross called Calum over,

"Hey can I talk to you in my dressing room."

"Sure, I guess," said Caum sadly.

"Ok so here's what's up," Ross started, "When I stormed out like that last week I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way."

"Yeah well you kind of did, I really liked you and you just ruined that for me."

"I know but do you want to know the real reason I stormed out?" Ross asked.

"Whatever"

"It was because I was stunned, I didn't know what to say. No one had ever told me I was perfect with such emotion and it made me realize something."

Calum's mood immediately lifted, he knew what Ross was about to say.

"I love you Calum, and I only want to be with you."

"So you are gay."

"I am now," Ross said.

"But you are like a girl magnet, how could you be gay, when did you figure it out?" Calum asked.

"Well I've been having some fun with my brother, and I realize that it is way better with other guys."

Calum couldn't even believe what was happening. One of the hottest celebrities in the world liked him. All he wanted to do was grab Ross and kiss him and rub his ass until neither of them could breathe.

"And also one more thing," Ross said, "For the public we must both agree to be completely straight, no one has to know but us, understand?"

"Yeah of course," Calum answered.

"Ok great, so lets get started," Ross said enthusiastically.

"Like right now?"

"Yeah lets do this thing!"


	5. Some Fun In The Dressing Room

It started slowly, Ross and Calum just expressing their feelings for each other. But, after about 5 minutes Ross took off his shirt, revealing the beauty under it, and that was it. Calum tackled Ross on the couch and they started hugging and kissing.

They both loved it, it was wet and sloppy, with tongues and all, Calum sat rubbing Ross' six-pack while this was happening. He never dreamed that he would get to touch Ross. But that is when Ross stopped.

"Why aren't you taking your shirt off?" Ross asked.

"Cause...Cause,"

"What."

"I'm ashamed of my body, you are so perfect and I dont even have any signs of any abs at all.

"Listen," Ross started, "I love you no matter what you look like, Ok. Now take it off.

Calum did and Ross was pleasantly surprised. He was more toned than expected. They got back to kissing, and after about another 5 minutes Ross began to move his hand down Calum's body, and started to unzip his jeans for him.

"Woah, hold on there," Calum said jumping up, "I don't think I'm ready for this. I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I'm a virgin. Never done it with a guy or girl."

"Well I think it's timed you learned."

Ross started to undo his own jeans. At this point they were both rock hard. He pulled them down, where he stood in his underwear, but they didn't hide anything.

"Come on we are doing this together," Ross said.

Calum pulled down his own jeans, and Ross was very impressed as was Calum with both Ross and himself.

"Ready?" Ross asked.

"Ready." Calum said nervously.

"One...Two...Three."

And there they both stood naked and hard, Ross with a very impressive, thick, juicy, 8 inch dick and Calum with a smaller but still nice 6 inch one. Almost simultaneously they ran in to start kissing, and they began to give each other hand job's.

They both loved it so much. The room was full of moans and cursing. Neither of them had had so much fun before. Ross had one head on Calums head, playing with his red hair and pulling him in closer while his other hand was on Calums dick stroking up and down.

Calum was also messing with Ross' beautiful blond hair with his other hand rubbing Ross' ass and pressing penis' together.

"I love you," Calum said between moans.

"I love you more," responded Ross.

"Uhh, can I suck you."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Calum got down on his knees while Ross stood there smiling. Calum put the huge cock in his mouth and began to go in and out with it. Ross was in so much pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Fuck, faster," Ross screamed.

He wanted it to last forever, but he knew it wouldn't, he was so close already.

"I...I...I ahhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm...I'm gunna c...c...cum."

And he squirted a huge load into Calums mouth.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop it."

"Mmmmmm you taste great," Calum said."

They both got onto the couch kissing. It was time.

"Ok cause it's your first time I'm gunna let you go in me." Ross said.

Ross laid down and Calum positioned himself over Ross' perfect ass.

"I'm ready," Calum said nervously.

"Go for it, and don't be shy."

Calum carefully inserted his dick into Ross' hole and began to pump in and out. It was amazing. Calum had such perfect form and Ross had a tight hole. There was screaming, moaning and swearing. Calum just wanted to go faster.

When Calum hit Ross' prostate Ross screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FUCK ME HARDER!"

"DONT TRY AND STOP ME!" Calum screamed.

Calum pumped in and out faster and faster, neither of them ever wanted it to stop.

"SHIT, DAMN, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK," Ross screamed as he let it go all over the bed.

"Oh geeze there is no stopping me now," Calum said, "Ohhhhh Fuuuuck."

Ross was filled with Calums juices. Calum pulled out and they began to kiss again. It was only when the director screamed "Calum? Ross?" That urged them to get up. They licked up the juices all over the room.

"I love you," Calum said.

"Love you too," Ross said as they had one final kiss.


	6. Conclusion

Ross and Calum never fought again. They shot some of their best episodes of Austin & Ally, as they continued to have sex in the dressing room and at Ross' house with his brother. They once did a threesome with Riker, and it was magical.

Meanwhile they both continued to be completely straight for the press. That one day was the best day either of them ever had. Ross and Calum live happily ever after.


End file.
